


Cold

by wairudoshadow



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wairudoshadow/pseuds/wairudoshadow
Summary: (Death is mentioned)
Kudos: 3





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> (Death is mentioned)

“There was a fisherman that stood in the ocean fishing at night. The only company he had were the stars above when the sea below was deep and dark.

A fish caught its bait and the fisherman didn’t take a dull moment to retaliate. Between all the pulling and pushing, the fish buried itself more deep without giving the poor man a chance but to follow and never to be seen.

While many effort was made to find the body, none was found while his soul was living among the land.

The fisherman came at night surrounding the houses of our people, choosing carefully which soul to take to the fish of the death-“

  
“How?”

“Uh?”  
The man with a grey pull over shirt turned from his seat as well as his friends to meet the little boy who stood with a curious look.

“How did the fisherman took the souls?”  
“That’s the mystery Aslan boy, nobody knows, 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘴”

“Stop scaring the kid”, the voice came from behind the child “It’s nothing but a fairytale. And aren’t you late for the baseball practice?”

The bearded man walked to the bar after clearing the tables and Aslan nodded.

“Yeah, see you dad.”

-

Some years passed and Ash remembers the tale vividly. The fisherman a vessel of Death. Of course, he thought it was all bullshit now, nothing but a old tale to scare travelers and children, there wasn’t “killer fishes” nor curses, the only certainty the tale told was Death.

“Ash!”  
Eiji walked up to him, “Aren’t you cold? We turned on the heaters in the house.”  
“Not really.” Ash responded without looking at his friend.

Cold.  
Did the fisherman in the deep ocean felt that cold? Without no one to help him warm his body. And why was he now giving importance to a stupid tale? 𝘈 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘉𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘢 𝘍𝘪𝘴𝘩 was enough.

“Jennifer came by the house, she told us she’ll make us dinner, I offered my help and-“

“Cold. The absence of energy.”  
“Uh?”  
“Forget it. “ Ash looked at Eiji now, taking the first step to meet the house behind them, “We should get going then, I’ll help you both with dinner.”

Eiji was at loss by what Ash meant, and while he watched his friend walking, Eiji wanted to peer into what exactly those words were. Ash’s gaze might be nonchalant at times but just a moment ago, it was following the deep waters as if his eyes were being pulled towards the view without any retaliation. He picked up the pace to keep up with Ash’s walking speed maintaining the silence between them.

A moment he wanted to preserve.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty random but started writing and couldn’t stop so here we are.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
